Red Strings of Destiny
by Forever in Paris
Summary: If time is going to separate us, let's make one last memory together. [KandaxAllen]


**Title: **Red strings of Destiny

**Pairings: **KandaxAllen – LavixOC

**Rating: **16+ for language & violence. Rating may be higher in later chapters.

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Disclaimer: **blah blah blah. You know the rest ;D

**Note: **Now now. This is just the prologue. I pretty much have my plot worked out for me. But things are still very… unclear. I need more time to think it over. I shouldn't have posted this since it's un-beta'd, but chea. I thought why the hell not, yeah? Oh, if you wanna be my lovely beta than that would be splendid.

About the pairings, KandaxAllen are the main. I did type LavixOC, and I know a lot of people don't like OC hooking up with a canon character. But this OC is actually very similar to Agito from Air Gear (He needs more love, so 3) I just changed a couple of things about him. He's an awesome character to play with, so.

Well, hope you enjoy my crappy story, considering it's the first fanfic I've shared like… everrr. Dun dun dunnnn….

Oh oh, also forgive any grammar, funky sentences or spelling mistakes. Hey! I have a life you know. Type quickly, post quickly is the way to go… Sometimes.

**Prologue **

_//At the end of a long memory,_

_If time is going to separate us,_

_Let us say a final goodbye.//_

Illusions are a way of mocking another. To tease, to prod and pry, until that person's mind could take the insanity no more. Illusions were controlled by another, trapping it's enemy in the world they created. They would fool you, break you, and shove your worst fears in your face. The more advance the creator was, the more advance the illusion would be. The human mind would not be able to tell apart the harsh reality from the fake. But does it matter? Either way, fake or not, they were both cruel. The affects of the illusions depended on ones mind. Minds that were corrupted and filled with sin would take the biggest hit, while the purist and clean mind could escape the horrors of the fake world. But there had been no one who had managed to escape an illusion without taking some sort of effect from it. For everyone had their desires, passion, and fears. No _/human/_ could possibly be so emotionless to overcome an illusion. One who had no emotions were nothing but a living corpse. And that's what it took to break an illusion. A body with a heart and a mind, but no soul.

But out of all illusions /_he/ _had been trapped in, this had to be the cruelest. An icy world with gelid winds that caused more harm to the skin than the usual shivery breezes. Snow layered the ground yet none fell from the heavens. The sky was painted with clouds of depression, and showed no sign of clearing up anytime soon. It was a twisted world of the cold that surrounded his heart. It was his past sneaking up on his every move and teasingly stepping on his shadow once in awhile to cause him to whip around and narrow his eyes dangerously. Though everytime he looked around, he saw nothing but two familiar figures trying to keep up with his fast moving pace. The two were starting to drop to their knees more constantly than before. Yet, both still managed to get back on their feet with the help of each other, but there was no covering the fact that they were starting to grow weaker by the cold. Their hearts were too warm and invited the cold, whereas _/he/_ already had a heart that was covered in ice. He could blend in with the cold, but never with the snow that he stepped on, for it was too pure. But the one with the silvery white hair that called his name, didn't even have to try and blend. He was even _/purer/_ than the snow.

"Kanda! Please wait."

"Yuu, let us take a rest, won't ya'?"

Huffing and puffing could be heard, cutting through the wind and reaching Kanda Yuu's ears. He could hear the desperation in his comrade's voice, and only got irked by it. If they wanted to freeze to death, that was fine with him. He would not fall back just because of their weakness. The mission was crystal clear and the only way to get it done was to cut down everything in his path. And this illusion was now on the top of his priority list. If they, Lavi and Allen Walker, would be a hindrance to this mission, then it would be best for both his patience and the mission, to leave them behind. All they were doing was slowing him down. He could find a way out of this without their useless help and presence.

_'Let me help.'_

That's what he wanted to say. But each time he had tried to open his mouth, he felt his throat tighten and the wind pick up as if it was giving him a warning to shut his mouth. Allen Walker could not reach Kanda to make him stop. But he knew, oh he knew, how much Kanda was suffering. Misery loved company, and that's one thing that attracted Allen to him. Allen too, had suffered. In fact, a part of him still was. Because Allen knew how it felt like, he thought he could understand the Japanese more. He was obviously mistaken. Each time he tried to get close to him, he felt himself bump into an invisible wall that was put up by the cold-hearted exorcist. The wall was too high to climb over, and was too thick to break through. But in the end, he still wanted to be the one to warm his heart. It did seem impossible, though he reassured himself that it would just take time and effort. And he was willing to go to the end of the world for him. For his companion, fellow exorcist and friend.

He shivered. His lower body was already numb and barely holding up. It went the same for the amber haired bookman beside him. The cold held no mercy for them and were making them suffer as much as possible. With squinted eyes, Allen took another step forward, his arm in front of him, trying to block the strong wind from his face. Each step just got heavier, and his boots were starting to sink deeper into the snow. He wasn't so sure how much he could handle the freezing cold. The atmosphere gave off a scent of murderous intent. Enough to make anyone's knee bend from the pressure of it. The right thing to do was to turn back. Instead, they were heading right where the devil wanted them. Allen knew that something was luring the Japanese, and he didn't like it.

His head started to grow dizzy. Was it just him or did it feel like he was suddenly becoming an human icecube? Another step. And another. _'Just a little more. You can't... You can't fall behind,'_ he told himself. How much longer would be able to hold? His eye lids started to grow heavier and threatening to close on him. The numbness had started to take over his whole body. Knees started to buckle in, and the last thing he saw was the back of the raven haired exorcist, walking further and further away from him.

"Kanda..."

With the last breath of his name, Allen collapsed like a limp doll onto the snow. Lavi, who saw this instantly, cursed and bend down. He took one look at Allen's blacked-out face then hoisted his arm over his shoulder, while his other arm firmly wrapped around the unconscious boy's waist.

"Yuu!"

Dammit. Since when did Kanda listen to him anyways? At least he could wait for him and Allen. He had been acting weird ever since they ended up trapped in this dreadful, waste of time, illusion. He could not afford to slow down any further, or else he would seriously loose track of Kanda. Putting in all his effort and strength, with Allen, he picked up his pace. With every other step, he felt like he would almost trip, but he didn't let himself fall. He knew that once he fell, he wouldn't be able to pick himself back up. "Yuu, wait-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he saw Kanda's silhouette stop, giving him a chance to catch up. And when he did, he wasn't entirely sure how to make out the scene in front of him. He did find it weird that nothing had been harassing them beside the cold and the wind. For the hours they had been walking, he was expecting the creator to show his face. At least now, he knew where all the murderous intent was coming from. The cloaked figure standing on a low cliff in front of them was no illusion. It was no monstrous akuma. But it was a human. No, more than that. And from the looks of it, it wasn't just going to let them skip pass.

Kanda was the first one to react. His hand had instantly shot to grab the handle of his Mugen. "Who the hell are you?" he growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. The figure above bowed lowly, then slowly pulled down his hood, revealing what it would seem a boy around the same age as Allen. His blue hair that just barely touched his shoulders went wild with the wind and covered half of his face, but it did not hide his sadistic psychotic smile and the killer aura in his eyes. Both of his hands were wrapped in black bandages all the way to his elbows and by each passing second his face grew darker and darker with anticipation.

"Kanda Yuu, I now claim you my official prey."

Wide eyes that belonged to Kanda stared deeply into the slit-pupil eyes of the one that looked down at them with both disgust and lust mixed together.

"So lets..."

Slowly he started to unwrap his bandages so that the ends grew longer and while he did so, the thrill was starting to take over him. His fang-like teeth were visible and his body was shaking slightly from excitement.

"... Start our game of tag, you son of a bitch."

_'Kanda Yuu, you fucker, I will bring you down to your knees. Beg for your life, 'cause my fangs will show you no mercy.'_

_//Encountering times that have been granted_

_Leaving just the balance_

_Days and nights I've counted_

_The day that we said goodbye//_


End file.
